OBSCUROS RECUERDOS
by Karenka Sutcliff Depp
Summary: A VECES LAS ALMAS ESTÁN CONDENADAS A REPETIR SUS ERRORES UNA Y OTRA VEZ. ¿CREES EN LAS VIDAS PASADAS? EL PASADO ENTRE WILLIAM Y SEBASTIAN, EL POR QUÉ DE SU ODIO, GRELLIAM, YAOI, LEMON


ÉSTA HISTORIA NACE DE UN CÁNON DE KUROSHITSUJI QUE LEÍ HACE POCO EN TUMBLR, MI VERCIÓN NO ES TAN SIMILAR PERO SI ESTÁ INSPIRADA, MUCHOS DICEN QUE EL ODIO DE WILLIAM HACIA SEBASTIAN SE DEBE A QUE SE CONOCIERON EN EL PASADO Y QUE ERAN AMIGOS EN SUS VIDAS HUMANAS, YO HE MODIFICADO UN POCO ESO, YO MANEJO MIS PROPIOS CÁNONES QUE ESTAN DISPONIBLES ENTRE MIS DEMÁS HISTORIAS POR SI GUSTAN LEERLOS.

RECUERDEN, no haré al Sebastian demonio físicamente idéntico en su vida humana por dos razones, numero 1 no usaré ningún nombre para él, pues "Sebastian" es el nombre del perro de Ciel y preferí no modificar eso y número 2 Sebas toma una forma humana muy parecida al padre de Ciel por obvias razones, el punto aquí es que la escancia es la misma, aunque Sebas es parecido más no idéntico, pues es un demonio que puede cambiar su apariencia física, recordemos lo feo que se transformo para el ¡live action! Ok no jajajajajajja, en fin imagínenselo como quieran.

PARA QUIEN NO HAYA LEÍDO MIS FICS CON ANTERIORIDAD LES PONDRÉ UN BREVE FRAGMENTO DE LA HISTORIA DE WILL, TODO COMPLETO ESTÁ EN EL FIC "UNA HISTORIA DE SHINIGAMIS" CÁPITULO 9.

…

* * *

><p>William T. Spears, hijo del oficial ingles Thomas Spears, eran de buena posición económica, no ricos pero si vivían bastante bien, bueno eso parecía el padre de William era un hombre de admirar, muy responsable pero muy estricto, llegando a la exageración, todo debía ser perfecto y si las cosas no se cumplían en el tiempo indicado habría consecuencias "malas". Su padre solía golpear a su madre por no hacer las cosas "bien", después que pasaba su ira, se disculpaba con su mujer diciéndole que la amaba y que era por su bien, que debía educarla pues su mujer debía ser la mejor de hombre cuando estaba feliz siempre alagaba a su mujer y la presumía con sus conocidos, pero Dios libre la hora en que algo estaba mal; con esa educación fue criado el joven William, "nunca amar demasiado y siempre tener mano dura"<p>

…

La mañana fue terrible, aquellos sueños parecían ser tan reales y el resto del día no mejoró. Esa tarde fue de las más desagradables que el supervisor William T. Spears pudo haber experimentado, él lo sabía, ese maldito demonio, lo conocía de antes y obviamente no eran buenos recuerdos.

Grell se encontraba en una misión y para variar, su amado demonio mayordomo se hizo presente, este trabajo debía cumplirse rápido y sin falla alguna, pues Grell no se encontraba sólo, Ronald era su compañero, no habría error, William lo sabía y por eso les acompañó, el gerente últimamente estaba más apegado al pelirrojo, primeramente sólo enviaba a Knox para que le ayudara "vigilará" de que no perdiera el tiempo, pero Grell se volvió una mala influencia para el joven rubio que adoraba a su senpai amanerado, aunque no sentimentalmente, Ronald haría lo que el pelirrojo le pidiera.

Ambos hombres estaban frente a frente, de ellos sólo emanaba odio puro, William trató de atacar al demonio mayordomo y como ya era costumbre el diablo lo esquivó con facilidad.

–Ya era de esperarse, en esta y mil vidas más yo te voy a ganar William– se burló el demonio con frac, la rabia del segador aumentó.

–No sólo en las batallas, también con las mujeres; no estaba bien seguro al principio, pero ¿cómo olvidar al desgraciado que me asesinó? – Sebastian dijo con una sonrisa burlona, en ese momento William se paralizó, sintió náuseas.

–Ella era muy bonita, pero era una zorra, ¿sabes?, no me la he topado nunca, probablemente fue devorada por un demonio, era una inútil, su alma no trascendería como nosotros–En ese momento Sebastian se marchó, dejando a un perplejo William lidiar con sus emociones.

El demonio aún tenía muchas cosas que hacer y su tiempo libre se había terminado. Pero eso no evitó que se despidiera de Grell, cosa que no solía hacer, el pelirrojo se ruborizó intensamente y se lanzó a los brazos del demonio que simplemente se esfumó en el aire.

–Es hora de irnos imbécil– escupió William mientras golpeaba con fuerza a Grell en la cara para acto seguido arrastrarlo hasta la sede shinigami.

…

–Pero Will, ¿porqué odias tanto a mi Sebas-chan?~, él ¿qué te ha hecho? – gimoteaba el pelirrojo segador.

–Es un maldito demonio, un ser monstruoso y despreciable, podría descuartizarlo con mis propias manos–dijo William mientras apretaba fuertemente sus puños, de no ser por los guantes de cuero, seguramente se hubiese desgarrado la piel.

–Es deshonroso para los dioses de la muerte entablar relaciones con aquellos… animales–

–Sutcliff senpai, ¿por qué le gusta ese tal Sebas-chan?, los demonios apestan y nos complican el trabajo, créame que si recibo más horas extra yo le ayudaré a Spears senpai a patearlo…– dijo Ronald con frustración, pero Grell no le puso atención, al pelirrojo lo intrigaba la actitud de su jefe.

–Sabes que no lo odias por eso Will, detestas a todos los demonios, pero lo tuyo contra Sebas-chan es personal, no me digas, ¿estás celoso? – Grell dijo con un tono coqueto pero sólo consiguió hacer enojar más a su jefe; ese enfrentamiento con Michaelis lo dejó marcado.

–Honestamente– Spears miró con desprecio a Grell y salió de aquella oficina, necesitaba aire fresco, para su desgracia Grell siempre traía consigo la peste de Michaelis.

…

–Hijo, si quieres las cosas bien hechas siempre debes tener mano firme, más tratándose de las mujeres, si eres dócil te verán la cara de idiota, más vale un buen golpe a tiempo.- siempre fue el consejo de su padre, "dolor es amor" o "golpes son amor".

Legó el día en que el ingenuo Will se enamoro, la mujer era realmente hermosa, tenía el cabello castaño rojizo, era pequeña muy delgada, con piel de melocotón y cara angelical, la inocencia pura, su nombre era Christina, Él la amaba, siempre la lleno de obsequios y amor, iban a casarse, todo estaba planeado y listo, pero 2 semanas antes de la boda William la encontró con otro hombre en la casa que había comprado para después de que se unieran en santo matrimonio.

La casa apenas estaba siendo decorada, así que William llego a dejar algunos muebles, ya en su casa decidió darle un último vistazo antes de marcharse a visitar a su amada, pero al subir las escaleras escucho ruidos, avanzo hacia donde provenían los ruidos, eran gemidos, William saco su arma, una que le había dado su padre y que le aconsejo siempre llevara consigo, si mataba a alguien no habría problema pues con las influencias de su padre todo quedaría arreglado. William se preparo, tal vez alguien se había metido a la casa vacía, pobre ingenuo, el ruido lo llevo a la alcoba principal, al abrir la puerta vio a su futura mujer con otro hombre "revolcándose la muy desgraciada", era un cargador más, un hombre ambicioso pero para nada de fiar, haría lo que fuese para subir de categoría pronto, un vividor, no amaba a Christina, sólo la usaría, de hecho, lo que le pasará a esa mujer lo tenía bien merecido, no amaba lo suficiente a William, según ella él era extremadamente tierno y gentil, demasiado "aburrido" y aquel hombre era sumamente atractivo.

William en ese momento ya no estaba pensando, gritó cosas inteligibles, estaba en un estado de catarsis. El joven desquiciado le disparó al tipo en la cabeza, matándolo, Christina gritaba y lloraba histérica, William la tomo del cabello y la arrastro por las escaleras a la planta baja. "Thomas, su padre, tenía razón" lleno de amor a esa mujer y ella lo traiciono, William la mato, salió corriendo de esa casa, no sabía qué hacer, se escondió en casa de sus padres y aunque estaba seguro con ellos la culpa no lo dejaba en paz, la mujer que amo lo engaño y después la mato, aunque juro jamás golpear a una mujer no pudo evitarlo, la ira lo cegó, William no pudo más y se quito la vida con el arma que le dio su padre.

Se suponía que William ya estaba muerto, su cuerpo yacía en el suelo con un agujero en la sien y en un charco de sangre, pero despertó y había un hombre de cabello largo y gris vestido de negro junto a él.

–Bueno hijo, las amamos y nos llevan a la locura ¿no? jejeje.

–Vamos, tenemos un largo camino que recorrer– dijo el peliplata mientras extendía su mano amistosa hacia el joven "acecino suicida" para invitarlo a que lo siguiera.

…

Aquel sueño, esos recuerdos que golpeaban su mente con tanta insistencia, el miedo a perder lo poco que le queda o quizá jamás tuvo nada, pero si nunca fue suyo, ¿porqué dolía tanto?

William se revolcaba en la cama dentro de su miseria nocturna, la muerte estoica se mostraba vulnerable más que en otras ocasiones, Will volteó sobre su espalda y abrió los ojos, todo estaba obscuro, se quedó unos instantes viendo hacia el techo.

–¿Will? – aquella voz aguda lo sacó de sus pensamientos, que tonto de su parte, había olvidado que Grell le acompañaba esta noche, ese pelirrojo terco y caprichoso insistió en acompañarlo a su casa, aún y con la advertencia de que no pasaría nada entre ellos, lo cual fue una vil mentira, la parca obscura siempre hacia la misma amenaza… "Tú y yo no somos nada" pero siempre terminaba cediendo ante los encantos de ese pelirrojo súcubo.

–¿No puedes dormir cariño? – cuestionó el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba cariñosamente a su amante.

William se incorporó tomando asiento aún en la cama, Grell se montó a horcajadas sobre él.

–Parece que tienes fiebre, estas sudando– El pelirrojo limpio los cabellos de la frente de William, sin gafas era difícil distinguir los gestos en su rostro.

–Permíteme hacerte sentir mejor mi amor– Grell desabrochó los botones de la camisa de dormir de William para después frotar sus palmas sobre el pecho del mayor, las manos del carmín eran frías, provocaron que la piel del moro se erizara, pronto la parca roja se inclino más sobre Spears juntando así sus cuerpos y se dispuso a besar el cuello de este, en un principio William no hizo ningún movimiento, no correspondió las caricias pero tampoco las interrumpió, Grell comenzó a moler sus caderas contra las de William, sus miembros comenzaron a endurecerse, lo único que se escuchaba eran sus respiraciones que comenzaban a acelerarse, pero pronto el silencio fue interrumpido.

–¿Soy aburrido? – pregunto William casi en un susurro, la pregunta desconcertó a Grell quien se detuvo para mirar fijamente al rostro de su amante.

–Eres tan tonto mi frío hombre de negocios, son tus helados ojos los que me mantienen cautivado– el afeminado hombre simplemente acaricio el rostro de William y beso su frente.

–Ellos creían que yo era aburrido– Grell besó los labios de William para así poder callarlo, no quería verlo mal por aquellos recuerdos abrumadores pero el hombre movió su rostro cortando el beso, quizá William estaba alucinando por la fiebre, lo mejor sería dejarlo descansar, nadie quiere a un William molesto por la falta de sueño; William se dio la vuelta para continuar durmiendo y Grell… bueno, Grell tuvo que levantarse para ir al baño y terminar el trabajo por si mismo.

…

Estaban todos reunidos en los comedores, William se encontraba escogiendo sus alimentos, Grell lloriqueaba por la falta de efectivo para poder pagar las golosinas que pretendía comer esa tarde, lo mismo pasaba con Ronald, su superior les había reducido nuevamente su salario además de que las horas extra siempre eran sin paga, finalmente cansado de escuchar al pelirrojo, William pagó los alimentos de este.

–Honestamente, eso no es nutritivo– dijo el gerente mientras que con discreción paga el alimento de ambos, Ronald se percató de esto y trató de usar la misma técnica de causar lastima, pero simplemente se gano una mirada molesta por parte de su patrón.

–Creo que deberías buscarte una novia que te pague las deudas– se burló Eric, el rubio escoses consiguió un codazo por parte de Alan, Knox suspiró derrotado y se dirigió hasta sus asientos. Todos comían en silencio hasta que Grell habló.

–¿Sabes Will?, he leído acerca de esas palomas tuyas que tanto te gustan, son muy parecidas a nosotros dos– Grell se mostraba muy sonriente.

–Las palomas tienen una sola pareja durante toda su vida y es así como las entrenan para mensajeras, el macho siempre volará desesperado para regresar a su hogar con el único objetivo de estar con su amada.

–Ese es un dato que ya conocía Grell Sutcliff. Honestamente– Grell torció la boca y continuó comiendo.

–Oye Grell, tú no eres una paloma, eres más libertino que un gato en celo, más bien creo que eres como esas aves de ornato, sólo sirves para decorar una habitación, en todo caso, quien te quiera conservar tendría que arrancarte las alas y encerrarte de por vida en una jaula para que no escapes con aquel demonio jajajajaj– Eric comenzó a carcajearse, pero a Grell no le pareció gracioso lo que dijo y se abalanzo sobre el rubio para tratar de estrangularlo, de inmediato William invoco su death scythe y los golpeo a ambos, para acto seguido levantarse de su asiento y retirarse, dejando su plato de comida intacto, el hombre de cabello obscuro apenas sí había tocado sus alimentos.

– ¡Eric!... honestamente…– reprendió Alan quien también se retiró de la mesa, el escoses se encogió de hombros y continuó comiendo, Grell intentó seguir a William, pero Slingby se lo impidió, tomó al pelirrojo del saco y lo hizo permanecer sentado.

–Sé que he dicho cosas sobre Sebas-chan, pero lo que más deseo es darle el tierno beso de la muerte para después jugar con sus entrañas, pintarlo con el bonito rojo de su sangre y ver los sucios pecados que guarda su negra alma…– Murmuró Grell quien simplemente se dejó caer en su lugar y se hundió en su miseria.

…

"Una noche más de horas extra"

Grell se encontraba en compañía de Ciel Phantomhive y de su demonio mayordomo, la parca continuaba exigiendo la paga por sus servicios, el pelirrojo exigía un beso con lengua, pero como siempre, fue completamente ignorado por el joven conde, mientras tanto Sebastian se deleitaba imaginando el futuro, sería cómo matar dos pájaros de un tiro, los shinigamis eran tan vulnerables como los humanos, quizá se debía a que vivían completamente reprimidos, sentimental como sexualmente.

Mientras Grell se mantenía aferrado al brazo del demonio contoneando sus caderas de pronto la guadaña de William se hizo presente, separando ambos cuerpos con brusquedad, de no ser por su excelente calculo, William pudo haber atravesado el corazón de Grell, o tal vez falló y en realidad su intención era ¿matarlo?,

_"__Algunas almas en pena están destinadas a cometer el mismo error una y otra vez hasta el fin de los tiempos, vida tras vida, el karma los perseguirá, esa es la maldición de los miserables" _

_…_

–Vamos William, déjate de rencores absurdos, no es que yo quiera ser tu amigo, los demonios no tenemos amigos, pero que te parece hacer un tregua– dijo el demonio con una sonrisa falsa.

–Repugnante– fueron las palabras del orgulloso shinigami quien no hizo más que escupir ante la mano pseudo amistosa del demonio; Sebastian enarcó su ceja y retiró su mano.

–En ese caso… creo que tendrás que ponerle correa a tu amante pues si viene de nuevo hacia mí, no prometo no ceder ante sus "encantos", Grell es un buen aliado, puedo decir que ya me acostumbré a su compañía, es como un gato roñoso, me causa lástima– William respiró hondo, trató de contener su ira creciente, pero han sido décadas de lo mismo.

…

William llegó hasta el apartamento de Grell, el moro no quería ensuciar su hogar con la sangre del pelirrojo, lo más apropiado sería castigarle en casa de este.

–Will, me haces daño– gimió el pelirrojo quien fue lanzado con brusquedad hacia su cama, las sabanas rojas se arrugaron y pronto un peso extra se montó sobre el delgado hombre rojo.

–Si algún día te marchas tras ese maldito demonio... – William hablo con un tono de voz sombrío mientras tomaba por el cabello de la nuca a Grell, era un toque doloroso, tanto que Grell trato de liberarse de su agarre, el pelirrojo encajó sus rojas uñas sobre la pálida piel de su fúrico amante pero no obtuvo resultados, la adrenalina que recorría el cuerpo de la muerte obscura lo hizo inmune a cualquier reacción ante el dolor.

–Iré tras de ti, los encontraré y los mataré con mis propias manos, no tendré piedad, lo prometo– la advertencia erizó la piel de Grell por completo, era una mezcla entre temor y excitación, el pelirrojo no hizo más que sonreír ante la idea de un sádico William.

– ¿A caso mi amado Will forma parte del sucio pasado de Sebastian? – gimió Grell excitado.

–Cállate– William abofeteó el rostro de Grell, el menor aulló de dolor, realmente odiaba que tocaran su cara.

–¿Por qué no puedes ser más gentil? – reclamó Grell quien empezó a forcejear para quitarse de encima a William, pero su superior fue más rápido y con su cinturón le ató fuertemente las manos al pelirrojo, tan fuerte que pronto su circulación se cortaría y sus manos se tornarían moradas.

–¿Gentil? – respondió Spears quien comenzó a arrancar con brusquedad la ropa de su rejego amante, frente a él se mostraba un delgado Grell pero de un muy buen cuerpo tonificado, a William le sorprendió que un cuerpo tan pequeño guardará tanta fuerza, incluso el mismo William que era un poco más grande era menos fuerte que el pelirrojo.

Una corriente de aire frío tocó el aparentemente frágil cuerpo erizando la piel, William se quitó los guantes y recorrió con sus manos heladas el pecho pálido, acarició los pezones erectos y bajó por aquél torso delgado pero bien marcado por el ejercicio, acarició las marcadas costillas de este, la suave piel de su vientre hasta llegar hasta al bulto en sus pantalones, el cuerpo de Grell era muy caliente, ese hombre siempre estaba caliente.

–Nnngh, estas muy frío– gimió con excitación el pelirrojo.

–Tú vas a calentarme, ¿no es eso lo que siempre has querido? – respondió William, que sin la preparación adecuada penetró de golpe al carmín arrancándole un grito de dolor, las lagrimas picaban los ojos verdes del menor, William nunca era amoroso cuando estaban juntos, pero en esta ocasión estaba siendo muy cruel con él.

–Abre las piernas– ordenó Spears, pero Grell negó con la cabeza, al sádico shinigami rojo le encantaba el juego previó, pero sabía que esto sobrepasaba los límites del sadomasoquismo, esto se acercaba mucho a una tortura de la inquisición.

William comenzó a moverse con brusquedad, sus movimientos eran erráticos, más de una vez salió del interior del carmín sólo para penetrarlo de nuevo de golpe, estaba desgarrando al pobre pelirrojo quien simplemente dejó de hacer ruido, Grell se mordió la lengua hasta hacerla sangrar, no le daría la satisfacción a William de saber que lo estaba lastimando.

–Tan estrecho– gimió William en éxtasis, la cálida sensación del interior de su amante le era muy agradable, las contracciones de ese interior y los movimientos del pelirrojo para liberarse, todo era la combinación perfecta, en el rostro de William se dibujó una sonrisa, Grell odiaba esa sonrisa, no era una expresión de felicidad, más bien era de burla; el pelirrojo frunció el ceño y cerró los ojos.

–¡Mírame!, ¡¿porqué no me miras?! – reclamó el moro quien tomaba a Grell por la barbilla apretadamente, el carmín abrió lentamente los ojos y suspiró, pronto William tomó las piernas de su amante y las subió en una posición casi de contorsionista, las rodillas del pelirrojo quedaron muy cerca de su rostro, William se acomodó sobre sus rodilla en una posición más alta y nuevamente comenzó a penetrar a su amante, esta vez fue un poco más suave, más no gentil.

William entraba y salía despacio, podía sentir una presión en su abdomen, estaba cerca, el miembro de Grell pedía algo de atención, de la punta enrojecida comenzó a salir un poco de líquido cristalino, William jugó con este, Grell también estaba próximo a su liberación.

–Eres mío– murmuró el moro al oído del menor, William se comportaba cómo un niño caprichoso que tenía un juguete abandonado, viejo y roto al cual nunca le ponía atención, pero cuando otro niño quería tomarlo este se lo arrebataba, sólo por el placer de no prestarlo, el niño no tenía ningún interés en el viejo juguete roto pero no lo soltaría nunca, lo abrazaría un rato para después volver a arrumbarlo en un rincón, así era William T. Spears, no se permitiría amar a Grell jamás, pero tampoco le permitiría ser amado por ningún otro.

Bien ya lo había dicho el pelirrojo, "estaban unidos por un muy resistente hilo rojo", no importa cuántas vidas pasaran, ellos siempre estarían juntos, ya fuese en esta vida o en el infierno, William no le permitiría a Michaelis robarle lo que le pertenecía y que tantos años le había costado acostumbrarse.

William se detuvo unos instantes para mirar su obra, Grell tenía el cabello pegado a su rostro por el sudor, al hacer contacto visual, lo que vio en aquellos ojos verdes lo dejo en shock, a pesar de las cosas crueles que él pudiera decir o hacer, en los ojos de Grell sólo se reflejaba una cosa, "él" William era lo único que había en el corazón del pelirrojo.

–Will, quiero abrazarte– mendigó el amanerado hombre, ante esta suplica, William soltó las manos de su amante y le abrazó fuertemente.

–Yo te quiero sólo a ti– murmuró el menor quien se colgó de los hombros de su amado para sentarse sobre el miembro aún erecto de la parca obscura, Grell comenzó a subir y bajar despacio, al ritmo de su corazón, con tranquilidad comenzaron nuevamente esa danza orgásmica, William encajó sus uñas sobre los tiernos muslos de Grell dejando marcas rojas que se tornarían amoratadas en unas horas, el pelirrojo enterró su rostro en el cuello de William con un intenso sonrojo en sus mejillas, la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana hacía brillar sus cuerpos.

–¿Puedes venirte para mí? – pidió sumisamente William mientras tomaba el falo del pelirrojo masajeándolo con algo de desesperación, jugando con su ranura, quería que llegaran juntos a su tan ansiado orgasmo.

Grell comenzó a contraerse deliciosamente para William, volviéndose aún más estrecho, unas estocadas más y ambos llegaron al clímax, William, Spears fue el primero arqueando su espalda y echando su cabeza hacia atrás, después Grell quien se dejó caer sobre la cama salpicando ambos cuerpos con su semilla blanquecina, William se recostó sobre de Grell aún sin salir de su interior, era endemoniadamente caliente, tan delicioso.

–Yo te haré olvidar– murmuro Grell al oído de su amante, sus respiración aún era agitada.

–Si no eres tú, no puede ser nadie más– dijo Grell mientras acariciaba los cabellos despeinados de William, Spears agarró la mano de Grell y entrelazó sus dedos.

–Si te marchas de nuevo… tendré que arrancarte las alas– William amenazó ya algo adormilado pero consciente de sus palabras.

–Tu amor es mi jaula, nuestro agridulce amor~ – Pronto William se inclinó hasta el rostro de Grell para besarlo con suavidad y ambos se quedaron dormidos.

No importa cuánto se aferrara William a sus amargos recuerdos, Grell siempre lo haría volver a ese mundo perfecto que ambos conocían.


End file.
